


Treats for two

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Hybrid Hijinks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daichi gets cock blocked a lot, Disrupted blow job, Dog/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mounting, Omega Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Daichi and Suga thought they had two beta hybrids. So when Hinata goes into an unexpected heat, neither of them knows what to do. Kageyama seems to though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Hybrid Hijinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124657
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212





	Treats for two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part of this like 4 years ago and thought it was about time it saw the light of day. So, apologies if it’s not great, but hope you enjoy if you do read it!
> 
> All of the characters apart from Daichi, Suga, Kags and Hinata only appear briefly.
> 
> Also in this ‘universe’ hybrids can communicate with each other and understand some human speech but humans cannot understand hybrids.

"You're the one that wanted to get them in the first place." Daichi exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"You're the one who said we could." Suga huffed, his arms folded defensively across his chest. Daichi sighed heavily in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no point fighting over this, they were both at fault for this predicament.

"Okay, okay, you're right, I'm sorry, we shouldn't fight over this." He moved closer to the other, placing his hands gently on his shoulders, then running one down his arm until their fingers intertwined. "I'm just fed up of him peeing everywhere." He let the hand still on Suga's shoulder point towards the culprit of their frustration; a raven haired dog hybrid sat at their feet, staring up at them with blank blue eyes.

"He's only marking his territory." Suga defended, leaning down slightly to pet the hybrids soft hair. The pup closed his eyes, leaning into the affection touch.

"But he's not supposed to." Daichi mumbled in reply, reluctantly letting go of the other's hand and taking a seat in an armchair. "He's a beta, we got him so we wouldn't have problems like this."

Suga moved closer again, standing before him and scratching gently at his own cheek. "Maybe they made a mistake." He said slowly with a small shrug.

"A mistake?" Daich questioned, eyes flicking up to watch the other's unsure expression. He nodded firmly.

"Yeah a mistake." He answered surely. "Sometimes they can't really tell, so if they've not properly presented by a certain age they just assume they're a beta." Suga explained. "But maybe Kageyama is a late presenting alpha."

Daichi sighed once again, quirking an eyebrow. "Well that would explain his behaviour. Suga nodded, smiling down at his boyfriend with fondness. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"It'll be alright Daichi." He gave a reassuring hum. "Now what do you want for dinner?"

———

"Daichi, dinner's ready." Suga called, hoping the other would hear him from whatever room he was in. A few moments later he wandered in with Kageyama at his heels, sleek black tail slowly wagging. Suga looked to his boyfriend.

"Where's Hinata?" He asked as he placed both plates on the table.

"He was asleep last time I saw him." Daichi answered, pulling out the chair and taking a seat at the table.

"Again?" There was an obvious hint of concern in Suga's voice as he sat fine as well. "What's gotten into him? He's never usually like this."

Daichi reached across, giving his boyfriend's knuckle a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure he's fine."

Suga nodded weakly. "Hinata, food." He called out, hoping he'd be heard. Both him and Daichi began to eat, noticing a small figure wobbling through to the kitchen after a few minutes. It was Hinata, who looked more than a little unsteady on his limbs, his eyes looking tired. 

He moved close to Kageyama who was eating out of a blue bowl, dropping all four of his limbs so he was lying down, face pressed close to his own orange bowl so he could take small nibbling bites.

Suga looked to Daichi nervously, seeing a similar look of concern on the other's face. This was very out of character. The small cat hybrid was usually full of energy, bouncing off the walls.

"I think there's something wrong with him." Suga exclaimed. Daichi nodded in agreement.

"You may be right, but there's not much we can do right now." It was late on, and Daichi knew it was better to make sure there was actually something wrong and the kitten wasn't just having an off day. "We'll sort it out in the morning if he's not gotten any better." He said reasonably.

"Okay." Suga agreed, if a little begrudgingly. 

They both finished their meal, Suga taking the plates to place them on the counter top by the sink. He jumped slightly at the sudden feeling of a pair of hands grabbing his waist, a strong body pressed up against his back. He turned his head slightly, seeing Daichi's face come to rest on his shoulder.

Daichi buried his face into his his partners neck, kissing lightly at the smooth skin. Then one hand snaked around his body, coming to press tentatively against his crotch. Suga shivered at the touch, feeling a stirring in his pants.

"Are you coming to bed?" Came a deep sensual voice in his ear, feeling the lobe being sucked into the heat of the other's mouth.

"Um, I-I..." Suga stammered, voice tight as he felt Daichi's hand pushing below the elasticated waistband of shorts. The same hand squeezed at his cock through the thin material of his underwear.

With a small whimper he turned his head further, lips quickly being pressed against his own. The kiss was heated and deep. He felt his cock harden under his boyfriend's touch. He let out a moan into his mouth.

"Please Daichi." He whimpered against the other's lips.

"What is it Kou?" Daichi hummed, voice low as his hand moved slowly, almost teasingly. "What do you want?"

Unabashed Suga spoke in a whine. "I want you to fuck me, please, fuck me."

A low rumbling hum came from the other. "Don't worry, I will, just need to know where you want it." He chuckled as Suga whined again.

"I don't care, here, just do it here, please, need it, please Daichi." Suga begged, arching into the other's touch.

With a hum of acknowledgment, Daichi tugged at his boyfriend's shorts and underwear, pulling them down until they pooled around his ankles. Suga stepped out of them, kicking the material away. The distinct sound of a zip came from behind him and he knew Daichi was removing his own trousers, the heavy thud of denim coming moments later.

Suga streatched, hands reaching to remove his own top, noticing Daichi had done the same when a bare chest pressed to his back. A sensuous voice reverberated in his ear.

"Turn around." It spoke. "Want to see your face." Suga did so obediently, being pushed up against the counter as soon as he had. Daichi's hands roamed across his pale chest, thumbs rubbing slowly across rosy nipples before trailing lower. They came around behind him, a firm grip spreading his cheeks and he felt the blunt press of a finger against his hole. Suga let out a shaky breath, bringing his arms up to wrap around the back of his boyfriend's neck. 

"Daichi." He gasped out the other man's name.

"You're loose." Daichi growled, gaze flicking up to meet his own. "Have you been being naughty without me?" Lips pressed to Suga's jaw, feeling a small tremble. "Answer me Suga." The others voice was soft but stern.

"Y-Yes, yes Daichi." Suga mewled, whining at the feeling of three fingers now gliding easily in and out of him. The answer made Daichi growl and quicken the pace. "It was just when you were busy at work." Suga shifted against the fingers inside him; he felt restless, he needed more. "Please Daichi, need more, please." He begged.

The fingers slipped from him and strong hands came to grip his cheeks, lifting him up onto the counter top, immediately feeling himself being pulled to the edge. Lips pressed hungrily against his own, Daichi slowly pushing him down by the chest until his was lying on the counter top. When Daichi pulled away there was a heated look his his brown, glazed over eyes.

"Open your legs wider for me Kou, let me take a look at you." He said softly. Suga willingly spread his legs, resting his head back against the cold counter top. Daichi stared down at the other's pink rimmed hole as it clenched around nothing. "Begging for you aren't your Kou?" He teased, pressing his leaking cock up against the other's hole. 

Suga let out a whine from the back of his throat, cheeks flushing a rosy pink. "Please Daichi." He choked.

The other man's eyes closed as he let out a deep hum. He thrust his hips forward, plunging his cock into his boyfriend's hole, drawing a breathy moan from him. When he'd pushed all the way in, he stopped for a moment, before pulling out.

Daichi set a slow pace, steadily sliding in and out; but it wasn't enough for Suga, he needed his boyfriend to pound him until he was a writhing mess of moans and whimpers, his skin bruising and cock aching.

"Daichi please... harder." His voice trailed off into breathy noises. Daichi grabbed his hips and pushed himself in deeper. The pace was now quicker, the other thrusting rapidly in and out of him as he began to let begging moans fall from his mouth. "Fuck Daichi, so good." He moaned, racking blunt nails across the counter top surface.

"Is it Kou?" Daichi murmured teasingly in his ear, hearing the hitch in the other's voice. "Do you want it to feel even better?"

Suga expelled a small moan, eyes fluttering. He knew the intent behind those words. "Yes, please Daichi, please."

The other man expertly thrust his hips up into the other man's body, hitting his prostate head on with practiced ease. Suga's eyes screwed shut, his back arched and jaw went slack as he let out a silent scream before moaning wantonly.

"Fuck Daichi." He whined, feeling the other pull out and quickly snap his hips up into the same spot. His body quivered, each thrust sending a flurry of filthy moans passed his lips. His eyes rolled up as his cock gave a fervent twitch. He could feel himself flush in embarrassment at the realisation he was this close already. "Please Daichi, need to cum, please can I come?" His voice came out in small lustful pants, hips trembling against the surface of the quickly heating counter. He reached a hand down, wrapping it around his leaking cock and giving a few pumps before a hand tugged it away.

He opened his eyes, seeing his boyfriend giving him a wry smirk. "No, you'll cum from my cock." He ordered, accentuating the point with a sharp snap of his hips. 

Suga whimpered at the man's dominant sultry tone. He loved it when his boyfriend got like this. The angle of Daichi's cock then suddenly changed so it dragged, just along his prostate. The new position was torturous, not quite giving him enough of what he needed.

"Please." Suga moaned throatily, tossing his head from side to side. "I need more, please." He pushed his hips erratically back against the other's cock, trying to get him the hit the right spot just as he had been before. "I'm sorry, please just let me cum." He begged, looking up to his boyfriend with large pleading eyes. 

Daichi stared down into his eyes and regretted it immediately. He could never resist the other's all too pleading gaze. He bit his lip and with a shake of his head, thrust back into Suga's prostate forcefully.

Suga let out an animalistic noise from the back of his throat as his whole body tensed. His cock twitched a final time before spurting hot streams of cum across his stomach and chest.

Daichi groaned. His boyfriend was so deliciously tight around his cock. He thrust forward a few more times, grip tightening on the other's hips as he came, emptying his load inside him. 

When he felt tingling in his tired muscles, he fell forward, resting against Suga so he could catch his breath. After a few moments of respite he reached over to grab the partly wetted dish cloth, wiping Suga's cum from his own chest and stomach. He then pulled his now limp cock from the other man, who let out a slight whimper, then wiped away the cum that started to trickle from his hole.

"Thank you." Suga muttered, voice quiet and evidently tired.

Daichi chucked the cloth into the laundry basket, turning back to his boyfriend and seeing his sat on the counter, arms outstretched towards him. He walked over, letting the other man warp himself around his body so he could be carried to their bedroom. 

Daichi obliged, carrying him the short way to their bedroom and dropping the other down onto the bed, clambering on top of him to press a passionate kiss to his lips. They both grinned at each other, Daichi moving aside so they could both climb beneath the duvet.

Suga moved close, curling his body up into his boyfriend's, burying his face into the man's broad chest. The bed dipped and both men looked up, seeing Kageyama had tentatively clambered onto the bed.

"Kageyama, you know you're not meant to be on the bed." Daichi scolded sternly. They'd tried to teach that habit out of both of their hybrids when they'd first got them so that their furniture wouldn't get destroyed, especially with how boisterous the two could be.

"Leave it Daichi, he's just lonely." Suga said softly, reaching a hand to pat Kageyama on the top of his head, between two black pointed ears. "Hinata hasn't been giving him the time of day recently, he just wants some affection." Suga muttered this against the other man's warm chest. "Isn't that right Yama?" He asked, liking to the hybrid.

Kageyama whimpered softly as if in agreement, then moved closer to beside Suga, nuzzling into the man's warm body. He gave the hybrid a scratch behind this fluffy ears poking from the top of his head, before Kageyama rested his head against the bed.

"Fine, but just this once. Daichi sighed, reaching over to pat Kageyama as well.

"You're the best." Suga smiled radiantly, leaning up to press a kiss to the other man's jaw.

"I know." Daichi chuckled in return, pulling the other closer to his own body before they both drifted off to sleep.

———

The next morning, Suga was awoken by the sound of light snoring. He cracked one fuzzy eye open and saw Kageyama still curled up peacefully on one side of him and Daichi to the other, an arm resting underneath the back of Suga's neck.

Suga twisted the other's arm slightly but he just snorted and rolled further onto him. He chuckled lightly, peppering kisses across the other man's face in an attempt to wake him up. He saw Daichi's nose twitch then heard him let out an indigent groan before cracking one eye open.

"Ugh, Suga, it's too early." Daichi muttered, voice still raspy from sleep.

"No it's not." Suga smiled sweetly. "It's nearly midday."

"Five more minutes." Daichi huffed. It was never just five more minutes with him, but Suga was happy to let him relax. He nuzzled up against the other, wrapping an arm around the other, then rolling them over so he was lying on top of his boyfriend. 

Daichi looked to him in tired confusion as a kiss was pressed to his lips before the other was sitting up, straddling his waist. Suga slowly began to swivel his hips, seeing Daichi raise an eyebrow at him, the expression on his face unwavering.

"How's about we have a little bit of fun?" Suga smirked, seeing the other look at him knowingly.

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?" Daichi asked with a small grin. He knew full well what was meant.

"I just wanted you to play with me for a bit." Suga replied cheekily. Daichi sat up slowly, their noses pressing together.

"If you're a good boy then I'll play with you for a bit." He told him, voice dropping an octave. "But I'd love it if you played with me first Kou."

Suga grinned at him knowingly, climbing from his boyfriend's lap and moving down his body until his hands landed on his still uncovered cock. They had left their clothes strewn around the kitchen yesterday, Suga would have to remember to clean those up later. That thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he slowly began pumping the other's cock, feeling it begin to thicken in his palm.

It wasn't until his cock was a fully hard that he leant down, licking from his boyfriend's heavy balls, all the way up the underside of his cock. Daichi groaned. Suga took the tip into his mouth, languidly sucking at the head before sinking down further, taking the rest of him into his throat. The other man groaned again, louder this time, his hands falling to ashen hair where his fingers curled. He felt Suga's throat spasm as he tried to breath but instead ended up choking around the man's cock. Daichi held him in place for a moment longer before letting go and allowing him to pull off with a gasp. He took a moment to compose himself before taking his boyfriend's cock back into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically.

He stopped suddenly when he felt a hand in his hair, holding him there. Then he heard a gentle thumping against the mattress next to them. He felt the hand pulling him away and he let out a heavy breath as he stared at Daichi. His boyfriend wasn't looking at him though, so he followed his gaze to where Kageyama was lying on the bed, his head up and ears pricked as he stared at the pair, tail wagging and occasionally thumping against the mattress.

"He's watching us, Suga." Daichi breathed a murmur. Suga stared at the hybrid for a second longer before looking back to Daichi.

"He doesn't understand it Dai, it doesn't matter." He told him in a calm tone.

"I mean, are you sure, he's part human." Daichi replied in worry.

Suga sighed. "Do you want me to suck your dick or not?" He asked. "Because I really should be checking on Hinata."

"It just makes me feel uncomfortable." The other explained sheepishly.

"Daichi, he's a hybrid, he doesn't understand and even if he does, he doesn't care." Suga told him impatiently.

"I just don't like him watching us." Daichi muttered. With a roll of his eyes, Suga got to his feet, pulling on a pair of joggers. "Suga?" The other questioned.

"I gave you your chance, you're the one who made a big deal." Suga told him.

Daichi grumbled. "He was staring at me with those eyes." 

"Those are the only ones he's got." The other quipped quickly.

"You know that's not what I meant." He retorted. "He just looks curious."

Suga turned to look at the hybrid. "He always looks like that." He pointed. Daichi looked at Kageyama who stared back at him with the same expression as before, his head cocking to the side with bright curious eyes. He moved closer, rubbing his head against the man's shoulder, Daichi scratching the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Suga had gone to the far corner of the room where Hinata and Kageyama's bed was. He knelt down, pulling the blankets and quilts away to reveal Hinata, curled up and still asleep. He gently rubbed the hybrid's head, in between his small orange triangular ears, which he saw twitch occasionally. His lithe cat-like tail flicked before he opened his eyes a crack and let out a yawn.

"Good morning Hinata, how are you feeling?" Suga asked him. Hinata looked back at him drowsily, barely able to lift his head. The man stared at him sympathetically, a worried expression adorning his features. "Daichi he's not got any better." He said, sounding panicked. The other came to join him after pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Are we going to have to take him to the vets, or hospital, where do we need to take him?" Daichi asked.

"There are specialist hybrid centres." Suga told him. When they had got the hybrids it was on Suga's terms and he'd promised to be the one to take care of them, not that Daichi hadn't grown extremely fond of them. "There's one not too far from here I think."

"We should go as soon as possible." Daichi sighed. "Get dressed and grab Hinata, I'll go start the car."

Suga replied with a grateful smile. "Sounds like a plan."

———

Suga drove rapidly through the streets towards the hybrid centre; Daichi was sat in the passenger seat and Hinata was lying on the back seats, probably asleep again.

Suga was quick to jump out of the car once they had parked up outside of the centre, slamming the door behind him and hurriedly walking towards the building with Daichi eventually following behind him, carrying Hinata in his arms. 

Suga rushed to the front desk, where a woman looked expectantly up at him. "Hey, um, there's something wrong with our hybrid." He said quickly.

"Can I take your name please." The woman asked calmly, clicking her mouse on the computer screen in front of her.

"Sugawara Koushi." He replied.

"And your hybrid?" She then asked.

"Hinata Shoyo." He answered just as quickly.

"What type of hybrid is he?" Her fingers were clicking away on the keyboard, noting down all the information.

"Cat." Suga said, seeing her reply with a nod.

"Are you sure of what is wrong with him?" She questioned one final time.

"No." He replied firmly. "He's just been very out of character for a few days now." 

The woman looked up to him and gave a small nod. "Alright, if you'd like to take a seat in the waiting room, we'll have a doctor with you as soon as possible." She smiled, gesturing to the doorway which had a sign above it that read: waiting room.

"I hope we don't have to wait too long." Suga muttered as they walked into the room. It was reasonably small, with chairs along either wall. There were a few people with their hybrids already sat there. The pair took a seat, with Hinata curled up in Daichi's lap, his head resting on his chest.

There was a small man opposite them with a lanky dog hybrid that had silver hair and green eyes. He was sat obediently at his feet, tail wagging slowly back and forth. A few seats down from them was a young black haired woman with a small blonde haired, brown eyes kitten hybrid which was constantly shuffling as she sat in the seat next to her.

"Do you think we should've left Kageyama alone?" Daichi asked suddenly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, it's not for long." Suga replied, looking down to Hinata who looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He gently stroked the hybrid's vibrant hair and heard him let out a sigh. He then noticed the woman next to them staring from the pair then back down to their hybrid. Suga looked up at her and smiled, seeing her smile back.

"Is he okay?" She asked sympathetically.

"We're not really sure what's wrong with him." Suga admitted. "He's just been off for a few days."

"Poor thing. She hummed, petting her own hybrid's head softly. "I hope he's alright, he's a cutie." Hinata looked to her as she said it, flicking his tail slightly. Daichi comfortingly rubbed his back and the hybrid looked up at him.

The silver haired dog hybrid sat across the room was now lying down, his tail flat against the floor and ears swivelling pointedly as he stared with a hard gaze at Hinata. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air, then looked to the other other hybrid, before resting his head on the floor.

Hinata jumped slightly as the left hand side appointment room door swung opened and a man carrying a small blonde haired kitten hybrid came out.

"Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi." The doctor called, prompting the woman beside them to pick up her hybrid and carry her into the doctor's office. Daichi looked up as the man walked passed them.

"Kuroo?" He exclaimed, seeing the man turn, a sly grin spreading across his face as he saw Daichi.

"Hi Sawamura." He said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Daichi replied, slightly shocked at seeing the other man again. Kuroo's eyes flicked to the left and ran over the man sat beside him.

"And is that Sugawara?" He grinned, sounding even more surprised than he previously did. Suga looked up, giving him a small smile.

"Hi Kuroo." He said lightly, seeing the man's grin grow even wider in realisation.

"So you two finally got together then." He commented, making Suga blush and Daichi roll his eyes.

"Yes we did Kuroo." He sighed.

"Well what do you know, Bokuto owes me money." He smirked deviously. "You guys sure did take your sweet time though." 

"You bet money on us getting together?" Daichi asked in disbelief, the shock evident in his face.

"And I'm so glad I said you would." He replied with a grin.

Daichi just shook his head. "And what about you Kuroo, anyone special in your life?" He quipped, making the other scowl slightly.

"Just Kenma." He replied, running a hand through the cat boy's hair and scratching at the back of his head, making the kitten per softly, his calico ears flicking happily. "And whose this?" He asked, looking down at the orange haired cat boy on Daichi's lap.

"Hinata." He answered, stroking down the boys back. Kenma meowed at the other hybrid, who responded with his own quiet mewl.

"You still have my number, right Sawamura?" Kuroo asked. Daichi nodded in response.

"Alright I'll give you a call, we can set up a play date for these two." He grinned, waving as he left. Daichi slumped back in his seat, Suga turning to stare at him.

"It's nice to see Kuroo again." He commented wistfully.

"Yeah, I guess." Daichi mumbled, letting out a sigh. The door opened again and the woman exited with her hybrid.

"Sugawara Koushi and Hinata." The doctor called out, prompting Suga to quickly stand up and hurry into the doctor's office with Daichi in tow, Hinata in his arms.

"If you could just put Hinata on the examination table." The doctor instructed as he closed the door behind them. He pulled on a pair of blue gloves as Daichi placed the hybrid carefully onto the table, giving him a soft stroke to his head before taking a seat beside Suga.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked, pointedly looking at the two men.

"Well we're not really sure." Suga admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's been sleeping a lot, far more than usual and he jut seems tired all the time." He then tried to explain, the doctor giving a knowing nod.

"That sounds to me like your kitten is about to go into heat." He told them, stroking the cat boy on the top of his head.

"Heat?" Daichi exclaimed. "B-But he's meant to be a beta."

"Many places get it wrong." The doctor began to explain. "It can be hard to tell in young hybrids unless they show symptoms, like a heat or a rut." Suga grabbed Daichi's hand, squeezing it hard. "I'm assuming Hinata's still young, so this will be his first heat, correct?"

"That we know of." Suga answered diligently. "He's not had one since we've had him."

"The first one is usually the worst." He hummed, seeing the worried look on both men's faces. "I'm going to do some tests, so if you would remove his pants for me."

Daichi looked wearily over at Suga, seeing him nod. He stood, making his way over to Hinata and giving him a reassuring pet before removing the boy's trousers and underwear, leaving him in just a baggy creme coloured sweater. Hinata looked dozily up at him as he was petted again, letting out a quiet purr and tilting his head into the man's hand.

The doctor helped the cat boy position himself on all fours, although his limbs were still shaky; this was probably taking all of his strength. He ran a hand gently down his back and the boy let out a pleased purr. As he reached the small of his back, Hinata lifted his rear end back and up, tail flicking upwards.

"W-What's he doing?" Suga asked earnestly, confused by the hybrid's behaviour.

"It's a form of presenting." The doctor explained. "He's making it easier for an alpha to access his vulva." Suga look hastily over at his boyfriend who wore a stoic expression on his face. Next the doctor pressed a finger to the hybrid's rim, circling it around before pulling away to examine. "He's producing small amounts of slick." He informed as he saw a glistening fluid on the gloves. He pressed two fingers to the boy's hole, pressing them in gently. Hinata whimpered, his hips automatically pushing back on the intrusion and quickly letting out a high thrumming purr.

"Hinata!" Suga exclaimed, making to get up until Daichi took a firm hold of his hand, pulling him back down into the seat.

"Don't worry, it's a perfectly natural reaction." The doctor said reassuringly as he pressed his finger's up against the kitten's walls. "It appears that his vulva is quite swollen, it seems he could go into heat at any point ."

""Do you know when exactly?" Suga asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'd say within the next twenty four hours, although it's likely to be sooner, it's good you brought him in when you did." He hummed, finally removing his fingers after finishing the examination, throwing the gloves into a bin. "My best advice is to give him somewhere comfy to spend the whole of his heat and don't try and move him after that, it can cause unnecessary stress." Suga nodded in affirmation. "Bring him lots of water and some small meals, try not to touch him if it can be helped and lock your doors, you don't want any stray alphas getting in." He continued. "And since he has no mate, I advice you put him on suppressants, these will stop any further heats after this one."

"Wait, did you say no alphas near him?" Daichi asked suddenly.

"Alphas will have a very strong reaction to an omega in heat, they can become quite aggressive, especially if feral, so it is advisable."

"We think our other hybrid might be an alpha." Suga clarified, feeling panic begin to rise. "Like Hinata we thought he was a beta but he's been displaying territorial behaviour over the last few weeks."

"That becomes more of a problem." He muttered, placing a hand on his chin. "Put him in a separate room and try not to interact with him once the heat has begun, like I said they can become aggressive, even if he usually has a friendly demeanour, if he sees you as a threat to a possible mate that could change." He was redressing Hinata as he spoke. "If your other hybrid is as young as Hinata then he probably won't clock that he is actually in heat, he won't have experienced one before, so that gives you a little extra time." Suga squeezed Daichi's hand tightly. "Unfortunately this is the most I can help you with, just give him these pills in case the worst does happen, since you thought they were both betas I assume it is not your intention to use him for breeding purposes."

"No we don't, thank you doctor." Suga replied, taking the box from the man's hand and shoving it quickly into his pocket as Daichi gathered a now fully dressed Hinata into his arms again.

"It's no problem, take this pamphlet, it has all the information you need to know about heats and the omega's behavioural signs before and during it." He smiled, opening the door for both of them. As soon as he did so the silver haired dog hybrid was now stood on all fours, straining against the hold his owner had on his collar and letting out a low growl. Hinata meowed loudly in response.

"Lev sit!" His owner instructed, yanking him back when the hybrid ignored him.

"You'd better hurry home." The doctor told them urgently. "Hinata has already begun vocalising, look under section five of the pamphlet for an explanation." Hinata mewled again. Suga nodded hastily to the man, hurrying Daichi out of the centre and towards the car.

———

"You take Hinata, I'll go and sort out Yama." Suga muttered hurriedly as he opened the car door.

"Suga wait." Daichi exclaimed, leaning over and grabbing his wrist before he got any further. "Let me sort Kags out, it would make me feel better, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Daichi, I'll be fine." He sighed fondly, stroking a hand down his boyfriend's face.

"Please Kou." He hummed, taking the other's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss against it.

"Okay, fine." He replied, his hand slipping from the other man's grip as he moved to get out of the car and open the back door, gently picking the sleeping cat boy up and cradling him in his arms.

Daichi opened the door as Suga caught up to him. Kageyama was at the door as they entered, his tail wagging happily at the return of the two men and he let out a small bark, jumping up at Daichi. He didn't seem bothered by Hinata at all.

"Where should I put him?" Daichi asked, looking down at the dog hybrid.

"I guess the spare room would be best, he'll have plenty of space and we won't need to disturb him in there." He replied, hearing the cat boy mewl. "I'll just put Hinata in their bed." Daichi nodded as he lead Kageyama away.

Suga rushed to their room, placing Hinata down on his and Kageyama's shared pet bed in the corner of their bedroom. He went to get a bowl of water for the boy, coming back to find Daichi knelt by his side with a hand pressed against the other's forehead.

"He's boiling." Daichi exclaimed, looking nervously at Suga.

"It must be starting." He muttered. "We'd better take his clothes off."

They both tentatively undressed the hybrid, not wanting to jostle him too much and cause any extra stress. Daichi was sat now, in the pet bed with Hinata, who they'd tucked under the blankets and quilts to make him comfortable, despite how hot his body had become. It is what the pamphlet had said to do; omega's liked to nest just before their heat. The boy slowly moved closer to him, burying his face in Daichi's crotch and inhaling deeply, before rubbing his face up against it.

"Hinata!" Daichi exclaimed, gently lifting the hybrid's head away. "What are you—?"

"He's attracted to the smell of strong pheromones." Suga read from the pamphlet, Daichi quickly standing from the cushy pet bed as Hinata began to present again, back end high as the blankets fell from his body, tail coming up to rest against his own back. He mewled, pressing his face into the squishy cushioning in the bed, beads of sweat beginning to run off his body. The boy shuddered, claws digging into the material beneath him. Suga gasped as slick began to leak from the hybrid's hole, covering the backs of his thighs.

"You'd better give him those pills." Daichi instructed, pulling the box from his boyfriend's pocket. Suga nodded as he handed it to him, popping one out of the packet quickly and moving it to the cat boy's mouth, slipping it in, then bringing the bowl of water to his mouth encouraging him to swallow. Hinata eventually did so, if a little reluctantly.

"I'll go and give Kageyama his dinner." Daichi muttered, kissing Suga on the cheek before he left.

In the kitchen he poured some food into the hybrid's blue bowl and headed to the spare room, slowly opening the door and peering in. He saw the hybrid rolling on the bed, marking it in his scent. Usually he wouldn't allow him on the bed, but he thought he could make an exception today.

Daichi closed the door quickly behind him, Kageyama raising his bed, jumping off it and bounding over to the man once he realised he was in the room. Daichi placed the bowl down, feeling Kageyama sniffing up his leg. He could hear how heavy the hybrid was breathing and it made him a little concerned.

As he stood he felt the dog hybrid's arms wrap around his leg, trying to hold him in place as he began to rut up against him, grinding his clothed erection against the man.

"Kageyama!" He exclaimed, shaking the hybrid off him, needing a considerable amount of force to do so. He could now see the outline of a bulge in the hybrid's pants as he slinked away, retreating back into the bed, which he continued to mark.

Daichi gave a worried look to the dog hybrid before leaving, making sure the door was firmly closed behind him. He went back to the main bedroom where he was met by a concerned looking Suga.

"Could you pass me a pillow, I want to give him something to rest his head on." Suga asked.

Daichi picked up one that had been discarded on the floor nearby, one of the hybrid's probably throwing it out. He passed it to Suga, who promptly lifted the cat boy's head and placed it underneath. As soon as Hinata inhaled the scent from the pillow he whined, back arching slightly as a fresh glob of slicked dripped from his hole, soaking some of the bedding beneath him. Suga quickly turned to Daichi, expression confused.

Daichi, w-what, whose pillow was that?" He asked in shock.

"I don't know, I just grabbed the closest one." The other answered. Suga examined it closer, reaching out and plucking a strand of black fur from the fabric. Daichi looked to it. "Ah god, sorry, I'm so sorry." He blurted, realising it belonged to Kageyama.

"Maybe we should move all of Yama's stuff for now." He muttered, taking the pillow back off their kitten hybrid and replacing it with a clean one he found in the cupboard. He removed a few extra blankets that he knew Kageyama often used. Suga moved over to his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his lips. "We should leave him alone." He muttered, pushing the other towards the door. Daichi went to pull the door shut behind them but Suga caught his hand before he could. "Leave it open, it'll be easier to keep an eye on him." He explained, leading the other man into the front room and pushing him down into the sofa, straddling his thighs.

He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against his boyfriend's lips, one hand coming down to rest against his toned chest, the other fiddling with the strands of hair on the back of his head.

A loud meow resounded through the house, coming from the bedroom, making the two pull away from each other. Suga looked over his shoulder then back to Daichi.

"I'll go and check on him." He told the other, climbing off his lap and heading in the direction of their bedroom. Daichi leaned back, letting out a sigh. Until he heard a sudden scrabbling at the door and he turned his head to look at the room where he had left Kageyama. Soon after he began to hear loud barking and the occasional howl as it appeared the dog hybrid was now throwing his full force at the door in an attempt to get it open.

Suga gasped as he entered the bedroom, seeing Hinata with his face pressed into the pillow, his arse in the air but this time the cat boy was thrusting three fingers in and out of himself. He mewled at Suga as he approached. Then came a sudden loud barking, presumably from Kageyama. That seemed to set Hinata off, the kitten's body twitching and hand faltering as a continuous string of loud meows fell from his mouth. Was he trying to call out the the other hybrid? Suga looked on quietly, deciding to give the hybrid some privacy.

He returned to the front room where Daichi was still sat on the sofa. He flopped down next to him, letting out a sigh. The other man pulled him closer, manoeuvring them so the that they could both lie on the sofa, Daichi on his back and Suga on top of him, his head resting on the other man's chest.

"Is he alright?" Daichi asked. Suga raised his head to rest his chin against the other's chest.

"He was fine, he was just—" He trailed off, a light blush covering his cheeks as he remembered the scene he had walked in on. "Fingering himself." He finally muttered. Daichi chuckled as he realised what had his boyfriend looking so flustered.

"Poor kitten." He hummed.

"And what about Kageyama?" Suga asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"I think he's finally caught on." Daichi explained with a sigh. "And now he won't shut up." The dog hybrid could still be heard behind the wooden door, letting out loud begging whines, claws scrabbling at the wood. Suga briefly thought about their neighbours, he'd have to apologise about their noise tomorrow.

After about an hour, Kageyama had finally quietened down, the two of them dozing lazily on the sofa. Suga raised his head slowly, peering down at a sleepy looking Daichi.

"Do you think he's alright?" Daichi questioned worriedly, before Suga could ask the same thing.

"I don't know." Suga answered, looking over to the door.

"I'll go and check on him, I don't want him to have passed out or hurt himself." He decided, seeing his boyfriend nod as he clambered out from beneath him.

Daichi slowly walked over to the door, stretching his stiff muscles as he went. He listened closely at the door for a moment before pushing it open and nearly being knocked to the floor from the force of the hybrid that had just barged past him and out of the room.

"Suga!" Daichi called out as he saw which way the dog hybrid was heading. Suga turned just in time to see Kageyama racing past. He moved quickly, trying to grab the hybrid anywhere he could, wishing that he had his collar on right now; they always took it off when he was indoors. His fingers only just managed to wrap around the hybrid's tail, which in hindsight wasn't his smartest move, since the boy didn't like his tail being touched at the best of times.

As he felt the tug at his tail Kageyama swung around, teeth bared as he lunged forward, just grazing the man's hand with his sharp canines, just enough to draw blood. It was obvious he wasn't intending to hurt him, just to warn him. But the growl he let out was deep and territorial; another warning to not get in his way. He'd never seen the hybrid like this. Suga winced, letting his hand fall from his tail so he could nurse his injured hand.

Suga!" Daichi exclaimed as Kageyama backed away, rushing the kneel next to his boyfriend. He took the other's hand in his own, examining the injury. He gasped slightly at the blood.

"Is it bad?" Suga asked, not wanting to look down.

"It looks painful love, but I don't think it's deep." He answered. Suga suddenly pushed himself back to his feet.

"Then come on quick, we've got to stop him." He grabbed Daichi's wrist, dragging him along behind him as they ran towards the bedroom. He was really regretting not closing the door now.

As they got to the room, peering through the door, everything was surprisingly calm. Kageyama was stood at the foot of their bed, looking curiously over to the corner of the room where their pet bed was, sniffing the air. 

Hinata still lay in the comfort of the blankets, quilts and pillows, hips wiggling in discomfort. Suga went to step further into the room but was quickly pulled back by his wrist.

"Suga, you're only going to get hurt if you go in there." He explained in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb either hybrid. "And maybe this isn't such a bad thing, he obviously needs help." Suga looked over at him as if he were mad, but complied anyway.

They watched on as the dog hybrid moved tentatively closer until he was stood before the pet bed, a visible bulge in his pants as he sniffed deeply around Hinata, who was mewling desperately at him.

He clambered clumsily into the pet bed with Hinata, where they usually slept side by side, but this moment was very much different. He moved around the back of the other, sniffing around his rear end before his tongue slipped out to lick across his hole, tasting the omega's slick. Hinata whined at the sensation and Kageyama shuddered. Something seemed to switch in the dog hybrid as if he had suddenly realised what was going on.

He clawed furiously at his own top, managing to rip a hole in it before wriggling his way out of the clothing. Next he began to push at the loose fitting joggers he wore, along with his underpants, both getting slightly caught on his tail before he managed to shake them off when they finally fell around his thighs. Now both hybrids were fully naked in their usually serene bed.

Daichi felt Suga squeeze his hand as they watched the scene unfold before them. The man moved a hand to his back, rubbing gently.

Kageyama was staring intently at the other hybrid, mesmerised but unsure. He was only a young hybrid, both of them were, neither having experience in this area. When Hinata let out a high pitched mewl the dog boy jumped slightly, moving back in surprise. But when the other called out to him again he moved forward, inhaling the ginger hybrid's scent, feeling a little more confident this time.

Hinata looked to him, eyes lidded and glazed. He meowed again, pushing his hips back, forcing them into the other boy's face. Kageyama's eyes were wide, he still seemed unsure of what to do.

"Bless him." Suga muttered, hearing Daichi chuckle. After a few more minutes of Kageyama licking around the cat hybrid's hole and nipping lightly at his cheeks, his natural instincts seemed to take over. His cock was still hard between his legs as he mounted up onto the back of the omega. 

The pressure against Hinata's back made him lower his body down towards the bed, making it easier for Kageyama to steady himself, hands pressed into the bed on either side of the smaller hybrid's waist. The alpha attempted to thrust into the other's hole but ended up grinding between his cheeks instead. The kitten purred, pushing back against the other boy impatiently, his need rising in the presence of an alpha.

Kageyama let out a frustrated grunt, shifting his hips lower and thrusting again. This time his cock caught against the cat hybrid's rim, and the boy keened beneath him.

Suga didn't know why he expected anything about the act to be gentle, but he still gasped at the suddenly brutal pace Kageyama set. He was expecting the dog hybrid to maybe go slower at first to get the other boy used to it, but he guessed they were just following their animal instincts and Hinata didn't seem to mind, if the shaky moans he was letting out were anything to go by. In a way he classed the two young hybrids as if they were his children, so it was more than a little strange to see those two usually innocent beings, suddenly going at it in such a rough and animalistic way.

Kageyama growled savagely, hips thrusting deep into the kitten below, who was moaning and mewling, flushed face pressed into the bedding. They could see Hinata's tail, partly trapped beneath the pup's body, the end of it that was poking out flicking wildly. He seemed pleased. He was pushing back into the alpha's thrusts now, eyes fluttering as he relished in the feeling. His ears twitched happily. He seemed to be really enjoying himself.

The alpha was panting behind him, head tipped back and eyes lidded, nostrils flaring to take in the scent of the omega. It seemed he was enjoying it to, it wasn't surprising since neither of them had experienced this before. After a few more forceful thrusts, the pup's head fell forward, resting against the other's back. He licked across the skin of his back, where sweat had been beading against the omega's too hot skin. They saw Kageyama's body shudder, tail wagging furiously.

At a particularly powerful thrust Hinata's back arched, legs trembling and claws coming out to dig into the blanket that had fallen from his body. Both of their bodies moved against each other instinctually, their skin heated and heavy breaths falling past lips as skin slapped.

The omega mewled desperately, panting out breathy noises as he was taken from behind. The alpha's cock was splitting him open, making the most delicious heat settle in his stomach. He moaned oh so sweetly, Kageyama responding with a small barking groan, hips rutting faster. Hinata's ears twirled again, settling flat back against his head. All of these sensations were too much for the young kitten, who couldn't help but purr.

His dog hybrid companion, who he'd spent most of his life with since leaving his litter and being adopted by his kind humans, was now mounted on him, rutting frantically into his body and helping him through this unexpected heat. It was odd to say the least and something he'd never expected to happen, although he and Kageyama were close, the pup could be a little hard on him sometimes. He had always been the dominant one and now he guessed it made sense why. But he wasn't complaining, in fact he was rather pleased.

"Yama." He mewled out the alpha's name, pressing back into him, the other boy grunting deeply in response.

Hinata had always found it interesting that the humans couldn't understand them at all, but as hybrids they could pick out some of their words. He could see Suga and Daichi in the door way, both looking worried, he wished he could tell them that he was alright and everything would be okay. He'd tried to tell them earlier, but he knew all they'd heard was a weak mewl.

He rubbed his face into the bedding, spreading his sweet scent across it and moaning, his whole body beginning to tremble. Kageyama was pressed to his back, body heavy and heated, friction rubbing between their skin with each movement. 

He purred as a wet tongue licked across the back of his neck, teeth nipping lightly there moments after. He let his head drop forward, baring his neck for the alpha pup. The other growled at that, pleased with the submissive behaviour the omega was displaying for him. He shivered when he felt something much bigger pressing at his entrance. He whined pliantly, spreading his legs wider for the alpha. He needed his knot.

Kageyama latched his teeth into the back of the omega's neck at that action, thrusting deeper and harder, drawing wanton mewls from the needy omega.

Suga saw this and remember reading something about alpha and omega mates when he was originally researching getting a hybrid and being unsure whether an omega would be a good fit for their lifestyle, before quickly deciding it'd be easier to just stick with betas. Although that plan had gone out the window now. He opened the pamphlet, quickly turning to the section about mating, scanning the words quickly. He looked up in shock, realising what the alpha was going to do. He was going to mate their omega.

"Kageyama no!" He exclaimed quickly, Daichi being taken aback and grabbing the other, to make sure he wouldn't go into the room. A dark gaze turned to him, the alpha looking at him through his hair as teeth still bared to the back of omega's neck. It was as if he were daring him to come and stop him.

"What's wrong Suga?" Daichi asked in a more hushed tone, not wanting to agitate the alpha pup.

"H-He's going to mate with him." Suga gasped, seeing the hybrid's hungry gaze finally fall from his own. "He's going to bite him and make him his mate."

Daichi stayed silent for a moment, contemplating, before speaking. "Is that such a bad thing?" He asked. Suga looked to him, bewildered but paused as he considered the other's question.

"I-I don't know." He muttered, holding his head in his hands and letting out a confused noise. "It's a bit much to think about right now."

"Maybe we should just let nature take its course." Daichi hummed. "They'll always be living together here anyway, maybe it'll make things more harmonious." Suga nodded. The two hybrids did fight sometimes, maybe that would stop if they were mated and it would certainly stop the worry of Hinata being mated by a random alpha on the street or if one somehow got into their garden when he was out there.

"I think you're right." He hummed, letting Daichi wrap his arm around him and pull him close.

Soft mewls were coming from Hinata, his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Kageyama had him trapped, between the heavy weight on his back, the cock ramming into his hole and the teeth that had sunken into the back of his neck. He was groaning headily against the omega's skin, pressing his expanding knot against his hole.

He was going to knot him and Hinata trilled at the thought, small noises passing his lips. He knew Suga had slipped him some sort of contraction earlier, so he wasn't worried in that aspect. He felt Kageyama suddenly tense against his back, thrusts getting sloppy and uncoordinated. 

"Shoyo." The alpha grunted, letting out a guttural groan moments after as his knot popped. Hinata's eyes shot open, head falling forward as he let out a loud caterwaul, the pup's sharp teeth sinking deeply into the back of his neck, enough to draw blood. His knot was spreading him open, locking them in place and filling him full to the brim with stream after stream of hot cum.

The omega's eyes rolled back, mouth lolling open as he screamed, body shaking as he came in small spurts onto the bedding below. They both stayed still for as long as Kageyama was filling him, feeling the other boy's muscles occasionally twitch against him.

The dog hybrid finally released the back of his neck from the tight grip he held it in between his teeth. There were deep marks and wounds, blood rising to the surface. In an attempt to comfort the omega he licked across the mark, clearing away the blood, feeling the smaller boy's tail come to wrap loosely around his upper arm. He let out a soft mewl.

"Pretty." The alpha hummed, licking his neck one last time before pulling away, dismounting the omega, cock falling limply from his abused hole which had cum dripping from it. Hinata collapsed onto the bedding, curling in on himself. Kageyama happily settled beside him, using his body heat to try and keep the other's now cooling skin warm.

"Tobio." Hinata purred, snuggling up against the other who let his head rest on him.

Suga went to go into the room, Daichi pulling him back once again. "What're you doing this time?" He asked unsurely.

Suga pouted at him, reading from the pamphlet. "An alpha with a mate will become much calmer towards humans and non-alpha hybrids during their omega's heats, they will no longer see you as a threat to a potential mate."

"Oh." The other muttered slowly.

"I'd like to check on Hinata and make sure he's okay, see if he needs anything." Suga explained, striding into the room with a renewed confidence. He reached the pet bed in a matter of moments, Kageyama raising his head with a docile look in his eyes. 

It appeared Hinata was half asleep, tired from their vigorous session, the heat having taken its tole on him. Suga tentatively placed a hand between his ears, stroking softly and gaging Kageyama's reaction. When the alpha didn't show any aggression, he continued to pet the kitten, until his eyes cracked open. He let out a small yawn, tongue slipping out to lick across the man's hand affectionately.

That's when he noticed a wound on his human's hand, clearly made by a sharp canine. It looked like it hurt. He licked gently across it, seeing Suga wince. It dawned on him what may have happened.

Yama." He exclaimed suddenly, rolling over to face the other hybrid. "Did you bite him?" He asked in shock. 

"Yeah, he got in my way of you and pulled my tail." The other replied grumpily.

"How could you idiot, they've looked after us and this is how you repay them?" Hinata sounded almost distraught at the fact the other had hurt their owner because of him.

"It was his fault, I couldn't control myself idiot." Kageyama grumbled.

Suga just stared on at the pair who were so calm only moments ago, both now making noises at each other. Hinata let out an irritated meow then began hissing whilst Kageyama growled before letting out a rumbling bark. The kitten batted at his head and Suga knew it wasn't in a playful way. Kageyama gave no physical response, feeling it would be a little unfair on the omega who was still weak from his heat. He instead just growled, baring his teeth, not that it made Hinata back down. He gave an angry flick of his tail before turning away from the dog hybrid.

"What's going on with them?" Suga heard a sudden voice behind him, turning to see Daichi stood watching over the two.

"Small fight, I'm not sure what about." He hummed. "Maybe things won't be that much more harmonious."

"Honestly I'd miss their squabbling anyway." Daichi grinned, reaching down the pet Hinata's head. The kitten purred happily, leaning into the touch. Suga brought the water bowl closer, making sure the hybrid had enough to drink, he didn't want him getting dehydrated. Hinata mewed gratefully, leaning over and gently lapping up the water. When he was sufficiently quenched he snuggled back into the bed, curling up beside Kageyama, their previous fight forgotten.

"We should let him sleep before his heat starts up again." Suga hummed quietly, pulling one of the thick quilts over both hybrids. He could see Hinata's skin was prickling in the cold air. He petted the boy's head one last time, chuckling and petting Kageyama too once he'd whined at him, before leaving the two be. He closed the door softly behind them.

"Guess we're sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight." Daichi commented flippantly.

"Yeah, I'd rather not be woken up to the sounds of them going at it again later." Suga groaned, burying his flushed face in his hands.

It was a restless sleep that night and for several days afterwards as both men found themselves being awoken by the sound of loud howls, growls and meows each time Hinata would need his heat sating. Apart from bringing their hybrids water and food a few times a day, they had just left them alone, in each other's company, to get used to being mated to one another.

After four days of frequent rigorous sex between the two, everything seemed to calm down. It'd been Daichi's suggestion to go and check on them, both men tentatively peering into the room, hoping they were right and the wouldn't walk in on the two hybrids going at it. To their surprise, Hinata greeted them at the door, eyes bright and tail flicking happily.

"Are you alright now Hinata?" Suga asked softly, petting his fluffy hair. The boy smiled and meowed, rubbing against the human's hand affectionately. "Has your heat finished?" The kitten let the man's hand run down his back, the boy arching into the touch and purring as he ran a hand up his tail. "You seem much better."

"Where's Kageyama?" Daichi asked, walking further into the room. It was unusual for the pup not to greet them. When he reached the pet bed he saw a lump curled under the blankets. He pulled one back slowly, finding the hybrid tucked comfortably beneath, clearly fast asleep. "I think you've tired him out Hinata." He mused, the cat hybrid rubbing his body against the man as he pranced past, climbing back into the bed and kneading at the soft fabric of the bed before slotting himself in beside Kageyama. He too soon fell asleep, the two cutely snuggled together.

That night Suga and Daichi were able to sleep back in their own bed, with their hybrids bedding finally being change from the ones stained with cum. Suga cuddled close to his boyfriend, head resting on his bare chest. He tilted his head up, staring at Daichi who had his eyes closed. He kissed his jaw gently, the other man's nose twitching as his eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Suga." He hummed, tightening the hold he had around his boyfriend's body, pulling him in closer. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the other's softly at first, just meaning to give him a sweet goodnight kiss, but something made him press in deeper, probably the fact he hadn't gotten off in several days. He leaned over Suga, pushing him down into the mattress.

"Daichi." He whimpered quietly. "You seem excited."

"We've not done it in a few days." He muttered lowly against his lips, the hand on his waist slowly caressing.

"I know, I'm sorry, I've just been so stressed out about Hinata and Kageyama." Suga replied. If he were honest he'd missed it too, and it might've helped to relieve some stress.

"I know love, but we're back in our own bed now." The way Daichi spoke was sensual and husky. "And I want you." That sent a shiver down Suga's spine. His breathing quickened, feeling a heat flush up his body. "Let me take care of you." Suga nodded weakly.

A hand travelled up underneath his top, gliding across his stomach then to his chest. Daichi's lips pressed to his neck, sucking gently at the supple skin until he drew a fleeting whine from his boyfriend's lips.

"Daichi." He moaned breathlessly as a hand cupped around his clothed erection. "Please." Suga moaned again, head tipping back and eyes screwing shut. When he finally opened his eyes he squealed, gripping the other man's wrist tight.

"Are you okay?" Daichi asked in concern, pulling back to look down at his boyfriend's face.

"Sorry, Hinata scared me." He muttered, staring down to the end of the bed where the kitten hybrid was sat with a cocked head, looking intently at them.

"What's with these hybrids?" Daich sighed defeatedly, flopping back down onto the mattress beside the other. "They keep cock blocking me." Suga chuckled, petting Hinata as he moved further up the bed, curling up comfortably in his lap. "We let them shag for four days straight without interruption, how about you show me the same respect." He pointed his finger at Hinata's face, the boy looking at it curiously for a moment, before giving a small lick to the tip of it. "I can't stay mad at you." Daichi cooed, the kitten was far too cute.

Moments later Kageyama jumped up on the bed, coming in search of Hinata. The kitten mewled, padding over to him and bumping his forehead against the other's, purring contently as he did so. The pup nipped at his ear, licking across his neck, before Hinata decided to go and settle in Daichi's lap instead. Kageyama sniffed curiously at his rear end as he left, watching the way the other boy's tail flicked up for him.

Daichi saw the exchange and cuddled Hinata close, not wanting any sort of inappropriate antics to take place on their bed.

"We're getting him on suppressants." He said decisively, scratching under the boy's chin and hearing him purr. "I'm not dealing with them shagging like that every few months."

Suga giggled, scratching an itch behind Kageyama's ear that he seemed to be having trouble reaching. He gave a small grateful yip. "I don't think Hinata needs to be in heat for them to shag, Daichi." His boyfriend seemed dismayed by that news. "They’re mated now, I'm sure they do it for fun just like we do."

"Well it'd be nice if they'd actually let us have our fun and stop disturbing us." He pouted, Suga bringing a hand to cup his face and pressing a kiss to his lips. When they pulled away he noticed Kageyama staring at them, tail wagging frantically. "Get to bed you two." He shooed the kitten from his lap, seeing his ear flatten back in disappointment. That was soon replaced with glee as the dog hybrid followed after him, their bare butts wiggling as they went, both jumping from the bed.

"We're putting clothes back on them tomorrow, I don't like their junk hanging out everywhere." He sighed, Suga grinning as he pulled him closer again, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course love." He hummed, pressing a hot kiss to his neck with a sly smirk. "We can lock them out of the room tomorrow and have all the fun we want."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) might do a follow up with Kuroo bringing Kenma over if this one is received well!


End file.
